


I will... but I've gotta finish the game first (one shot)

by charzpov



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Gags, I'm so sorry, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Waverly is kinky though, Wayhaught - Freeform, and Nicole is a service top, i said what i said, my irls look away, please pretend this didn't happen, this is filth, tied, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzpov/pseuds/charzpov
Summary: Waverly is distracting Nicole and Nicole has the best way of stopping it...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 191





	I will... but I've gotta finish the game first (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> pls pretend you didn't see this, I have other non smut fics, this will be the one and only because a significant amount of people have asked, pls look away thank you I'm gonna go die in a hole now hsdfdgffds

“Damn!” The red head growled, hammering at her controller and steeling her jaw. “Fuck, so close!” 

With a groan, Waverly closed her book and slipped it across the bedside table, tapping it slightly with her fingers as she weighed up her options.

“Nicoleeee.” She whined, sitting up to run her hands over the redhead’s toned shoulders and back.

For the past half an hour Waverly had been shifting between flicking through her book, pretending to read and waiting for her girlfriend to pay attention to her. 

Nicole on the other hand had spent her day off attempting to finish an online quest which had 3 hours left. She didn’t play often and this was her first day off in two weeks, she just wanted to collect the limited edition gun.

"Waves I can't right now, just give me a couple more hours then I'm all yours." She tensed a little under the small girls hands, not wanting to let herself get turned on right now whilst she had to focus.

“A couple of hours? You’ve been playing for ages!” The brunette kissed the spot just below the redhead’s right ear, knowing she was sensitive there. “Please?” She rasped and the older girl just groaned at the touch.

“I can’t Waves.” Nicole moaned back, desperately willing herself to not flick her eyes back towards her girlfriend, instead focusing on the targets in front of her. 

Waverly though, had other plans, as she moved round to the front of the bed, where Nicole was sat with her legs dropped over the front, wearing bright blue basketball shorts and a loose grey vest top, hair pushed out of her face by a rolled up blue bandana. Gently, Waverly bit her lip and ran her hands up the redhead’s thighs.

For a few minutes Nicole ignored her, focusing on the game. She heard a small “baby-y-y” come from in front of her, as small hands pushed further up, resting on her hip bones under the shorts, causing the girl to drop the controller on the bed next to her and grab her hands.

“Are you challenging me?” Nicole lowered her head to face Waverly’s and almost growled the words out. She knew her girlfriend was only needy and cheeky when she was looking to play this game, and she had just devised the a plan in order to ensure she very much won this round. 

“No.” Waverly replied innocently, but the smirk on her face and her raised brow said otherwise.

“What will you do if I say I’ve got to finish this game?” The redhead tilted her head, she’d realised she was closer to the end of the quest than she’d thought and it wouldn’t take more than another 10 minutes. Waverly however, didn’t know that.

“I’ll finish myself.” She shot back with a smirk, removing her wrists from Nicole’s and resuming her hands rubbing over exposed thighs, believing it was enough to get Nicole to give her what she wanted. What she had not anticipated though, was that she’d walked right into the officer's trap.

Slipping off the bed so she was eye level with her kneeling girlfriend, Nicole leant into her ear and whispered, “that’s what I thought you would say.” 

Before the brunette even had a chance to reply, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up, spinning her around so she was lying back on the bed. With wide eyes, she wet her lips, feeling a wave of arousal course through her body, causing her to buck her hips as Nicole crawled up on top of her. 

“God Nicole, please.” She breathed out, wrapping her hands around the girl’s neck as she pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. The kiss didn’t last as long as she’d hoped though, as Nicole pushed back and reached over behind her, keeping her held to the bed with the weight of her hips. “What are you doing?” She almost moaned, wriggling around in arousal at what she knew they kept in that bedstead. 

“Making sure you wait for me.” Nicole smirked, kissing the girl’s torso and slipping a soft red rope around both of Waverly’s wrists, binding them together and then stretching it up and around the back of the bed. The brunette wriggled and pulled, making it as difficult as possible, but she was significantly less powerful than the muscular cop and was definitely in a vulnerable position, already having her hips pinned by the taller girl’s knees.

Nicole took a moment to take in the sight, trying not to pay too much attention to the way the tight fitting white, floral crop top had worked its way higher up the girl’s torso as she wiggled, unable to pull it down. And the way her wrists bound above her head stretched her gorgeous, toned abs on display and her perky breasts pushed up against the top as she arched her back. 

Eventually, Waverly stilled a little, her breath catching as Nicole’s kisses got lower and she kissed her inner thighs through her short, pale pink, skater skirt. This was it she thought she’s finally going to give me what I’ve been waiting for. Without hesitation she pushed her hips forward, spreading her legs eager, but instead of being rewarded with Nicole’s mouth or hands where she wanted them, the redhead lifted her head with a smirk and caught her left leg with her hand. As Waverly watched eagerly, unsure of what was about to happen, Nicole reached behind her and pulled out a second rope, twisting it delicately around her thigh and attaching it to the left bedpost. Before Waverly had even registered what had happened - she had very much not been expecting it - Nicole alread had ahold of her right leg, doing the same with that. The act entirely caught the small brunette off guard, as far as she was aware they only had one rope, not THREE! 

Only once the shock had worn off, did she really have a chance to consider her current predicament, as she shifted in the bed, trying to pull her legs closed, but inevitably failing. 

“Ugh Nicole.” She groaned, tugging her hands hard against the restraints. 

The officer swallowed, pushing further up to kiss Waverly hard and ignoring the burning heat between her own legs - she wanted this just as badly as her girlfriend right now. She pushed her own desires away though, the thought of hearing Waverly moaning and begging behind her as she finished the game turned her on even more and she was determined to make that fantasy a reality. 

“Not yet.” She mumbled, catching the small girl’s lip between her teeth and letting go before Waverly could connect their lips again.

“Baby please, god you’re so sexy.” Waverly groaned and pushed her hips down the bed as Nicole slipped up to standing. 

“One more thing.” She walked away as Waverly’s eyes followed her every move from the bed. Turning to hide what she was getting, she removed something from the right bedstead and hid it in her palm, climbing back up between the brunette’s legs and flexing her shoulder muscles now. 

Without warning, she tucked something in the girls wet panties and pulled out a controller. As Waverly’s eyes widened, Nicole flicked it onto the lowest setting, sending tiny, gentle vibrations through the girl’s folds, just below her clit where she needed it most. 

“Fuck Ni-cole.” Waverly rocked her hips desperately trying to grind against her own panties and move the toy around, unable to move enough to get any friction.

“Don’t cum.” Nicole whispered in her ear, before pushing away, making sure not to give any contact anywhere as her girlfriend looked up with desperate eyes, already getting flushed from the slight contact in her panties. 

“How long?” She panted, trying to still her movements and tensing against the restraints stretching her arms out.

“I already told you, a couple of hours.” Nicole lied, picking up the controller and turning her back as she heard Waverly cry out behind her, getting a smirk to rise on her face as she pressed play.

“Noooo I can’t, not that long, please Nicole oh my god, I can’t last.” She wriggled, more desperate now as she twisted her arms, craning her neck to look up at the binds and work out if she could undo them.

“Shhh I need to focus!” Nicole growled, not looking back, but feeling the bed bouncing around from underneath her. She was thankful Waverly couldn’t see her face right now, because the huge grin spread right across it would ruin her cool facade. "You know the word." Nicole added on, reminding Waverly that if she wanted to stop at any point, she just had to use their safe word. They'd done things like this a fair amount of times though, and she knew Waverly enjoyed the challenge of not giving in, but the option always had to be there for the safe word.

Waverly decided to do the complete opposite, knowing it was a risk, but hoping it would get her some kind of attention, however way Nicole wanted, it was something. She only hoped the sounds of her moans would turn her girlfriend on enough for her to give up on the game and let her win this round.

“Please Nicole, I need you, god you’re so sexy, fuck you turn me on so much. I’m so wet right now, please.” Instead of giving her what she wanted, Nicole had another idea.

Slowly she made her way over the bed until she was on top of Waverly, pressing her thigh against the girl’s centre, pushing the vibrating toy against her, getting a little whimper in response. The bound girl’s eyes lit up, sparkling in excitement that her plan had worked, craning her neck up and silently asking for a kiss, but instead, the redhead untied her bandana and dropped it over the girl’s mouth, fastening it tight to muffle her words. 

The small girl moaned, shaking her head and begging with her eyes as Nicole bit her lip and looked at the ceiling, willing herself to maintain composure. 

“Fuck Waves it’s actually annoying how gorgeous you are.” She looked back down at the mess below her and kissed her forehead as the girl mumbled something into her gag, still able to talk slightly.

“Mhmmphh fuck me -en.” With a groan she bucked her hips at the loss of Nicole’s leg between her own.

“I will. But I’ve gotta finish the game first.” Nicole winked, knowing how much it turned her girlfriend on when she was cocky, before turning her back to her again and instinctively squeezing her own legs shut in an attempt to release some of the pressure.

Waverly was quieter now, only the occasional bouncing of the bed or ‘mmphh’ coming from behind her, and Nicole knew she was only a few minutes away from being done with the game, so she grabbed the remote and quickly flicked it up to a faster, more intense setting.

“Mhhhphhh, ngghhh ni-ole lease ughhh oh my od, uck.” Came an outburst of mumbled, choked groans as the intensity of the bed movement increased. Nicole allowed herself to finally look over her shoulders at her girlfriend who was straining her strong thighs in an attempt to pull them together. Her toned biceps and strong shoulders flexed and popped as she twisted her bound arms against the restraints. 

Looking back at the screen Nicole hooked her fingers under her tank top, and slipped it over her head, red hair now flowing freely in her short bob around her sharp jaw, her back muscles flexed against her tight black sports bra. She didn’t need to look behind her to know how much it drove Waverly wild, the high pitched whine and thrust as she heard ropes rubbing against the wooden bed frame gave her her answer. 

Within a minute she had finished the game and flicked the console off, turning to see Waverly writhing and sweating against the tight red ropes. She slid on top of her, grinding her own hips against the brunettes centre.

“Mhphhh lease, lease, uck me, mphhh.” Nicole grinned, this was way better than anything she imagined, she was convinced she’d never been so turned on in her entire life. Quickly she cut the vibrator off and removed it from the girls panties, noticing how soaked it was and bringing it up to suck it clean as Waverly’s eyes popped in hunger at the act. She was sitting now in her basketball shorts and sports bra, pressing the smaller girl’s hips into the bed as she straddled her and sucking her arousal off the toy. Now though, she missed the sound of her beautiful girlfriend’s sweet, musical voice, so she rested her hands either side of the girl’s head, leaning down, before slipping the gag out from her mouth, 

First though, before Waverly could speak, Nicole pressed their lips together, tongues darting into each others mouth, both of them desperate for each other’s taste now. The kiss seemed to last for hours, and Waverly felt herself getting frustrated at her inability to grab Nicole’s neck and stroke the curls running at the nape of her neck now, to run her hands over the bulging shoulder muscles, or flexed abs. 

“Nicole, please, let me touch you. Please.” She whined, tugging at the makeshift cuffs holding her hands above her head. 

“Soon I promise.” Nicole kissed her again, briefly this time though. “I love you so much Waverly, jesus.” She ran her hands all over the small girl’s stomach, enjoying the feel of her toned, tanned abs under her slightly calloused hands. 

“Oh god Nicole I can’t take it much longer, please.” Waverly pushed her hips up, begging to be touched and Nicole wanted nothing more than to oblige. Plus the brunette had been so patient through all of this torture, it was only fair.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Nicole whispered in a rough voice, as she ran her tongue up the underside of the brunette’s jaw who lifted her chin, moaning at the touch. 

“I-“ She began as Nicole reached down and ripped the front of the crop top, revealing a tiny lacy white bra beneath it and circling a nipple with her tongue through the fabric. 

“Uhh, I-“ Waverly tried again.

“Mhmm come on.” Nicole encouraged, running her hands over bare thighs underneath the skirt.

“I want you to touch me.” Waverly breathed out with a gasp as Nicole unclipped the bra and pushed it up, exposing her bare breasts to the cooling air of the room.

“I am touching you baby.” The redhead grinned, taking one of Waverly’s nipples in her mouth and sucking on it, before letting it go with a pop and running her tongue in circles around it.

“Ohhh.” Waverly arched her back, her arms aching as she pulled them in an unnatural position to push her nipple further against Nicole’s tongue. The redhead just hummed in response, sending shivers down Waverly’s spine. 

“I… I want you to touch me down there, ugh please Nicole.” She wriggled and pulled her legs helplessly as Nicole moved to the next nipple. The aching between her legs was almost unbearable at this point. 

Waverly had been determined not to give in so easily to what she knew her girlfriend wanted, but the sensation of a muscular thigh pressed against her dripping centre and warm breath around her hard nipple and careful hands groping her thighs and ass were all too much, so she caved.

“Fuck Nicole I need you so badly, I need to feel you inside my soaking pussy and I need you to make me cum so hard I can’t walk, please baby I need you.” She strung out the fastest sentence she thought she’d ever said as she felt the loss of contact everywhere.

“Nooooo Nicole please, please, oh god.” She looked down between her legs, relieved to see her girlfriend looking up at her, as she felt the thin band of her tiny panties snap too and a warm kiss immediately grace her hip bone.

“Are you good baby?” Nicole lulled, kissing around the area as Waverly thrashed frantically now, nodding desperately. 

“Yes, yes I’m so good, please god, ugh I’m so ready.”

That was all Nicole needed as she brought her lips to Waverly’s clit, kissing it gently before running soft circles with her tongue. The small brunette relaxed instantly at the gentle touch she’d been craving for hours, whimpering in ecstasy.

“Uhhh uhh oh yes, god your tongue feels so good.” She thrust her hips into the redhead’s mouth, willing her to go faster and inhaling sharply as Nicole hummed to let her know she was enjoying herself just as much. 

“Can I go inside?” Nicole looked up, raising a brow and licking her lips suggestively. 

“Nicole if you don’t go inside I might actually die.” Waverly replied dramatically, pouting and pleading with her eyes as she pushed herself further down the bed, shaking her centre in front of her girlfriend in desperation. The further down the bed she managed to pull, the tighter the ropes hold on her thighs got and her legs spread wider and wider as she spread herself for her girlfriend. 

Nicole grinned, proud of her work and ran her tongue one more time through glistening folds, before sucking on her fingers and instantly inserting two into her soaking wet girlfriend.

“Yes, just like that oh fuck Nicole, ahhh.” Waverly ground her hips down as best she could, but the restraints were stopping her from going any faster than Nicole’s fingers would allow. 

“Faster.” Was all she managed, too worked up and desperate to get anymore words out at this point, she was so close already.

“Like this baby?” Nicole hummed, knowing exactly what Waverly meant, but asking anyway, pushing a third finger in and picking up the pace of her fingers. 

“Uhhh huhhh yeah, fuck, yess.” Waverly hissed, biting her lip hard.

“You can cum baby, cum for me. I want to see how sexy you are when you cum, screaming my name as I’m inside you.” Nicole growled, before moving her lips back to her girlfriend’s clit, pounding her with one hand and drawing fast circles with her tongue on Waverly’s hardened bud. 

“Ohhhh a-ahh-ahh fuck Nic.” Waverly screamed, her entire body lifting off the bed as she tensed her abs, pushing her hips up towards her girlfriend’s face, sending her fingers a little bit deeper.

“I’m gonna - I - fuck - I’m gonna cum.” She screamed as Nicole flicked her fingers up, hitting her g-spot and sending her over the edge. 

The redhead slowed her movements, watching with wide, loving eyes as her girlfriend completely fell apart beneath her. She watched as Waverly’s eyes scrunched up and her mouth dropped open, heavy breaths leaving. She saw the girl pull hard against her arm restraints, so her muscles popped and glistened with a thin veil of sweat and how her thighs shook against the ropes holding them up and spread as the orgasm rippled through her body. 

Gently she removed her fingers and slid over Waverly’s body so they were face to face. When the brunette opened her eyes, the first sight she was met with, was her smiling, adoring girlfriend above her, showing her with love.

“God Waverly you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I love you so much.” She leant down and connected their lips as the brunette took in the taste of herself mixed with her girlfriend. “I’m so lucky to be able to make you cum and to see how sexy you are all tied up.” Nicole blushed a little bit now at her own statement, the heat of the moment fading a little as she kissed the girl again. 

“I love you Nicole, that was incredible.” Waverly breathed, finally beginning to recover.

“Was?” Nicole smirked, seeing the signs of recovery and slipping her hand back between Waverly’s legs, immediately squeezing and circling the swollen bud. 

“Ahhh shit.” Waverly bounced at the unexpected contact tugging her legs together, writhing against Nicole’s perfect fingers. “Fuck I’m gonna cum again Ni-Nicole.” She faltered as another orgasm hit and she shook uncontrollably, unable to even strain against her bonds anymore. 

She had barely come down from the last one, before Nicole’s fingers slipped a little lower and parted her folds, darting inside and pumping quickly. 

“Uhhh oh godddd Nicole I - I can’t - a-ahh.” She slammed her legs forward causing the rope grind against the head of the bed, banging as the redhead thrust inside her. 

“Fuck that’s so hot.” Nicole growled. “Do you like that? Feeling me inside you baby, I want you to cum all over my fingers.” She demanded, pumping three fingers hard and fast. The combination of the dirty talk and Nicole’s thumb which brushed up against her clit sent Waverly flying over the edge into her third orgasm. 

“Uhhh oohhh ahhhh Niii-collleeee.” She screamed as she fought with the ropes around her wrists, desperate to lock her hands around her girl and thrust up into her.

Waverly whimpered as the redhead slid out of her, kissing her spread and bound thighs gently and licking up some of her arousal tenderly. She was convinced that was it, that she couldn’t take anymore, but Nicole was more turned on than ever in this moment, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

With a quick movement, the redhead dropped her shorts and black boy shorts with them, and slid one of her legs over Waverly’s hip so their centres connected.

“OHH you’re so wet. God Nicole that’s hot.’ Waverly growled, using her abs to push her hips up. 

“Ughh, this is what you do to me Waves you drive me crazy.” Nicole rolled her hips frantically against her girlfriend, her eyes scanning up to see how sexy Waverly looked all tied up and helpless beneath her as she rode her.

“Mmhmmm I can feel you everywhere, ahhh Nicoleeeee.” Waverly squealed, hands grasping at the rope desperately. 

“UHH huhhh I’m gonna cum - oh - fuck- ahh - Waves,” Nicole yelled grinding against her writhing girlfriend, rubbing their hard nubs together eagerly.

“You’re so hard, god cum inside me Nicole, it’s so sexy when you ride me like that, I want you to cum inside me, please.” Waverly panted, knowing how much her dirty talk turned the older girl on.

“Ohh yeah, uh yeah Waves god that’s hot. I- I- OHHHH.” Nicole couldn’t finish her sentence as the orgasm hit her and she slowed down, pressing her hands against Waverly’s flexed abs to ride out her high. Ultimately the feeling of her sexy, dominant girlfriend above her, sent Waverly into overdrive too as she was hit with another orgasm and screamed out wordlessly this time as she felt her pussy pulse against Nicole’s.

“Shit.” Nicole rested her head against Waverly’s stomach, kissing her tenderly. “That was so good.” She sighed, catching her breath.

“Yeah.” Was all Waverly could reply.

“One more?” Nicole smirked, pushing herself up to hover above her girlfriend whose eyes widened at the question. 

“I don’t think I can baby, god I’ve never cum so much in my life.” She laughed a little. 

“You can.” Nicole grinned, now even more determined.

“Ohhh.” Waverly instinctively pulled away as Nicole brushed her tongue through swollen folds. “Nic I - I can’t, it’s too much.” She whined, now pulling away from her girlfriend as much as possible. 

“One more baby, just one more come on, you’re so sexy.” Nicole smirked, knowing this was the good kind of torture she was putting her girlfriend through right now.

“I don’t th- oh- ohhh shit - ahhhh.” Waverly screamed as she felt her entire body shake as she was hit with probably the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced, all words escaping her as she writhed and tugged desperately at her restraints. 

“Holy shit Waves.” Nicole grinned, shaking her head with a breathy laugh as she finally sat up to lie next to her girlfriend. Waverly turned her face to look at her, both of them glowing in post-orgasm bliss as she stuck her chin forward and was met with the delicate, passionate touch of Nicole’s lips. 

The redhead didn’t even care that she’d only had one orgasm and Waverly had had five, usually they were equal, but today that one had been so powerful and she’d never felt anything more pleasurable than seeing Waverly writing around, bound and helpless that she wasn’t sure she even had the energy for another one. 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Waverly finally caught her breath and spoke up. “Umm Nicole are you gonna untie me now?” She kissed her girlfriend’s nose gently.

“Huh? What was that?” Nicole teased, pretending to be drifting off to sleep, next to her. Waverly wriggled a little, to try and get her to move, knowing she would have slapped her shoulder for the teasing, if her arms weren’t still tied above her head.

“Nicoleeee.” She whined. “I said can you untie me now.” The brunette pouted, with puppy dog eyes. 

“You know if you keep whining like that it’s gonna get hard for me to untie you.” Nicole winked, cupping her cheek and kissing her. 

“Come on!” Waverly huffed, frustrated.

“But you look so hot like that.” Nicole moaned, kissing her abs and causing her to instinctively buck her hips.

“No!” Waverly chastised, trying to look as stern as possible from her entirely submissive position. “Nicole Haught, I mean it.” She pulled her arms so she could lift her head up more to look down at Nicole who had a childish glint in her eye. 

“What are you going to do about it?” The redhead grinned, kissing Waverly’s neck.

“Uhhh Nicole, please untie me.” She whined, giving up, before realising she was doing exactly what Nicole wanted her too, she was begging again. 

“Make me.” Nicole smirked, kissing her lips and causing a traitorous moan to escape her, muffled by the kiss. Waverly decided on another tactic, she softened her face and put on her cutest smile she could, widening her eyes.

“I just want to touch you baby, I wanna be able to cuddle, please.” Waverly pouted tilting her head to the side before looking back at her hands. It worked perfectly as she instantly saw the redhead’s smirk drop and her eyes soften as she leant closer for another kiss. 

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to fall asleep like this? It could be hot? I mean I would get to wake up to my sexy tied up girlfriend and do whatever I wanted to you?” Nicole raised a brow, but Waverly just giggled and shook her head indicating she was very much done with the game for tonight. Nicole melted at the sound of her giggle and instantly reached up to undo her legs first, dropping each thigh and kissing where the ropes had left little indentations, massaging them carefully. Waverly relaxed into the touch, sighing at the comforting, loving sensation where harder restraints had just been. 

Finally, Nicole pushed up and kissed her delicately, before letting her hands slip behind her head and releasing the small girls hands. Instantly Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck, searching for the little red curls at the nape of her neck and sighing into the kiss when her fingers toyed with them. 

“I love you so much Nicole.” She breathed, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s as they sank into the bed on top of the sheets, legs wound around each other. Nicole brought her own hands up to cup Waverly’s jaw and kissed her again.

“I love you too, Waverly Earp.” They lay there entwined for what felt like an eternity, before they felt their bodies getting heavier and Waverly slowly separated herself, slipping out of her skirt and crop top so she was naked next to Nicole who removed her sports bra and pushed the ropes onto the floor. 

Together they slid under the blanket, Waverly reaching out for Nicole who instinctively wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close, breathing in the soft scent of roses and sweat and sighing comfortably. 

“Oh by the way, when did you get the other ropes?” Waverly mused, in a soft, sleepy voice.

“Couple of weeks ago, I was waiting for the right moment.” Nicole mumbled, smiling into Waverly’s neck.

“Well you sure found it.” Waverly giggled lightly. 

“You’re so sexy when you’re tied up.” Nicole almost growled in her ear, though it was softer due to how exhausted she was. 

Waverly squeezed her legs together. “God are you trying to make me horny again?” She laughed a little.

“No, but are you? Horny I mean?” Nicole pushed up to look down at her with a grin. The brunette shook her head and laughed.

“Go to sleep Nicole.” She grinned as the redhead leant down to kiss her cheek, before snuggling back in.

“Fineeee, but in the morning though?” She whispered, drifting off and Waverly was certain she knew what kind of dreams they’d both be having tonight.

“We’ll see Haught.” She mused. “Night sexy, I love you.”

“Mhmm love you Waves.” Nicole mumbled, already half asleep. As if she could have gone another round, Waverly thought as she fell into her own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let's never talk about this outside of the comments mmmkkaayy thank you


End file.
